Ravenswood (TV series)
| creator = | developer = | starring = | executive_producer = | producer = Nelson Soler | cinematography = | opentheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | camera = | runtime = 42 minutes | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | channel = ABC Family | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | website = http://abcfamily.go.com/shows/ravenswood | production_website = | related = Pretty Little Liars Pretty Dirty Secrets Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists }} Ravenswood was an American supernatural teen drama, mystery-thriller television series created by I. Marlene King, Oliver Goldstick and Joseph Dougherty. The show premiered on ABC Family on October 22, 2013, as a spin-off series of Pretty Little Liars, airing on the same network and is the second show in the Pretty Little Liars franchise. Ravenswood takes place during the events of the original series' fourth season. On February 14, 2014, Ravenswood was canceled due to low ratings after one season. Plot Set in the fictional town of Ravenswood, Pennsylvania, the series follows five strangers whose lives become intertwined by a deadly curse that has plagued their town for generations. They have to dig into the town's dark past to solve the mysterious curse. Cast and characters Main cast * Nicole Gale Anderson as / : * Tyler Blackburn as / : * Steven Cabral as : * Brett Dier as : * Britne Oldford as : * Luke Benward as : * Merritt Patterson as : Recurring cast * Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald: * Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont: Remy's father who is distrustful of out-of-towners. * Sophina Brown as Terry Beaumont: * Haley Lu Richardson as Tess Hamilton: * Laura Allen as Rochelle Matheson: Luke and Olivia's mother. She is a confident woman and is the main suspect in the murder of her husband. * Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price: a teacher at Ravenswood High School. * Jay Huguley as Chief Tom Beddington * Corrina Roshea as the Edwardian ghost * Mary Elise Hayden as Bea Hamilton: Carla's deceased mother. Special guest star * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin: Caleb's ex-girlfriend. Benson reprises her role from mother series Pretty Little Liars. Development and production Casting On April 30, 2013, it was revealed that Tyler Blackburn would reprise his Pretty Little Liars role as Caleb Rivers in Ravenswood. On May 6, 2013, it was revealed that Brett Dier and Elizabeth Whitson will play twins, Abel and Olivia, in the series. It was later stated that the character of Abel had been renamed Luke. On May 7, 2013, it was announced that Merritt Patterson would join the show as Olivia's best friend, Tess Hamilton. On May 10, 2013, it was announced that Nicole Gale Anderson would join the show as Miranda Collins. In May 2013, it was announced that Meg Foster would join the cast as Ravenswood resident Mrs. Grunwald, who made her first appearance in season 4 episode 6 of Pretty Little Liars. On July 16, 2013, it was announced that Merritt Patterson would be replacing Elizabeth Whitson in the role of Olivia. Whitson has now departed Ravenswood, and Patterson has changed roles. In August 2013, it was announced that Steven Cabral joined the cast as Raymond Collins, Luke Benward joined the cast as Dillon, Henry Simmons joined the cast as Simon Beaumont, Sophina Brown joined the cast as Terry Beaumont, and Haley Lu Richardson joined the cast as a replacement for Patterson's former role of Tess. On August 27, 2013, it was announced that Justin Bruening joined the cast as Benjamin Price. In October 2013, Jay Huguley was announced to have joined the cast as Police Chief Tom Beddington. In November 2013, Mary Elise Hayden joined the cast as Bea Hamilton. Filming Filming started on August 21, 2013, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Episodes |Viewers = 2.12 |ShortSummary = When Miranda and Caleb arrive at Ravenswood, they find tombstones with their names and pictures on. Miranda goes after her uncle to find some answers about her past and her parents. Meanwhile, Olivia and Luke, who lost their father have to support their mother because the people in the city think she killed him. When Caleb meets Remy, he asks for help about the tombstones which Remy accepts. Caleb, Miranda and Remy find out part of the story behind their tombstones. In the final scene, Remy drives Caleb, Miranda, Olivia and Luke over a bridge. Miranda sees the same figure (ghost:) she has seen during the episode causing a distraction so the car veers off the bridge into the water. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.10 |ShortSummary = After the accident, the doctors couldn't save Miranda and she passes away. Right after her death, Caleb starts seeing Miranda which he thinks are just dreams. Luke shows Olivia a letter which he finds and he thinks their mother was cheating on their father. Caleb then looks to take Miranda's things from Remy's car and he asks her for help. When the two take Miranda's bag they are chased by a dog but Luke appears to save them. Miranda's uncle asks Caleb to stay with them in the house, which he accepts. Meanwhile, Olivia is crowned Homecoming Queen and when she goes to the photoshoot she realize that Tess is dating Springer. Remy nearly gets killed when she sleepwalks again. In the final scene, Miranda explains to Caleb why and how he is seeing her and that she died way back in the ambulance. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.03 |ShortSummary = After Miranda's funeral, Caleb tells Remy, Luke and Olivia that he has seen her. The four decide that it's time for them to stick together for their safety. Miranda's uncle allows Caleb to stay in the guest house. The five teens call the spirit of a dead person who provides them with some answers. At the close of the episode all of them are able to see Miranda who is mysteriously glowing. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.07 |ShortSummary = Since Luke was still unnerved by what he witnessed during the séance, he searched for something that would distract himself. However he realizes there may be no escape from what's haunting the group. Luke is surprised to find common ground with Tess when they work on the play together. Olivia bonds with Miranda and is surprised to discover their families may have a shared history. Caleb meets a long-lost relative in the hopes of better understanding his current situation, but is caught between new and old loyalties when he struggles to share what's happening in Ravenswood with his girlfriend, Hanna. And Miranda thinks she may have finally found what she has been searching for, her mother. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.11 |ShortSummary = Caleb is trying to find Miranda but hits a dead end when the address he is given turns out to be an empty lawn. Remy wakes up in the basement of an old building where a couple is said to have buried themselves behind a wall in hopes of resurrecting the original Caleb and Miranda. The group finally arrives at the right address to save Miranda last minute before the building collapses. It turns out that a little girl in red and Olivia's boyfriend (Dillon) are behind the plot against the group. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.69 |ShortSummary = Caleb attempts to make sense of the time he spent with Miranda; Meanwhile, Miranda seeks answers from Mrs. Grunwald, Remy's dreams take a turn in attracting the attention of a dangerous being; Olivia fails to see Dillon's true intentions. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.13 |ShortSummary = Miranda gains insight on Grunwald when she meets Beatrice "Bea" Stevens (Mary Elise Hayden), Grunwald's mother who died at age 17, Caleb's father comes to Ravenswood after their last living relative dies leaving his father a house. Remy's sleep walking takes an ugly turn by harming her father. Tess reaches out to Olivia. Olivia Ties of events from past and present come undone. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.23 |ShortSummary = Remy seeks help at a sleep clinic after harming her father in her sleep. Miranda discovers new consequences for leaving the Collins' house after breaking the jar. Caleb seeks a lesson in Ravenswood town history from Mr. Price. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.05 |ShortSummary = An arrest is made in the murder of Luke and Olivia's father leads Dillion to help her; Miranda attempts to discover the Collins Family secret; Meanwhile, Caleb begins school in Ravenswood. |LineColor = 820000 }} |Viewers = 1.39 |ShortSummary = Hanna Marin arrives and demands Caleb tell her the truth about what has been happening in Ravenswood. Meanwhile, Luke and Olivia discover that truth about what happened to their father and Remy goes missing. Hanna meets Max, who she saw previously. Miranda's uncle attempts to save them by releasing the original Caleb Rivers who believes Miranda is the original Miranda. This episode concludes a crossover with Pretty Little Liars that begins on "Hot for Teacher". |LineColor = 820000 }} }} Reception Television critic David Hinckley of the New York Daily News gave the show 3 out of 5 stars, saying that the show was "entertaining, and creepier than its parent show." Scott D. Pierce of The Salt Lake Tribune said the show was "ridiculous, but might be fun." Margaret Lyons of New York Magazine Vulture claims the show "only meets generic expectations and needs to show us more than cheap fright-gags if it wants to avoid cancellation..." References External links * * * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:ABC Family shows Category:American drama television series Category:American mystery television series Category:American high school television series Category:American horror fiction television series Category:American teen drama television series Category:American television spin-offs Category:English-language television programs Category:Ghosts in television Category:Magic realism Category:Pretty Little Liars Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by Alloy Entertainment Category:Television series by Warner Horizon Television Category:Television shows set in Pennsylvania Category:Television shows filmed in New Orleans